


Старший брат

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Её первыми словами были не "мама" или "папа", а "старший брат".
Kudos: 1





	Старший брат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Big Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/532852) by Zombiegirl197. 

_— Ты будешь хорошим старшим братом._

_— Джейсон, теперь ты — старший брат и должен заботиться о своей сестрёнке._

_«Но я не хочу быть старшим братом»,_ — мысленно возмущался Джейсон, когда его оставили сидеть дома с младшей сестрой.

Скрестив руки на груди, мальчик нахмурился. Ему действительно не нравилось, когда его называли «старшим братом», но мама настаивала на этом, а перечить ей он не решался. Когда Памела забеременела, Джейсон не понимал, что с ней произошло, и думал, что мама просто съела что-то, из-за чего её живот стал большим и круглым. Потом отец сказал ему, что на самом деле у мамы в животе ребёнок («так мама съела ребёнка?!»). В тот момент Джейсон по-настоящему испугался, а потом мама и папа принесли домой младенца («мама его отрыгнула обратно?»), и теперь мальчик был вынужден нянчиться с двухлетней сестрой, которая даже не умела говорить («по-моему, с ней что-то не так, пап»).

Дело не в том, что он не любил сестрёнку или ревновал — ему просто не нравились звуки плача и странного причмокивания, которые она издавала.

Он честно пытался ухаживать за ней. Например, когда сестрёнке было три месяца, мама попросила Джейсона покормить её специальным детским питанием. Примерно после тридцатой попытки измазанный в детском питании Джейсон ушёл в ванную за полотенцем, оставив кричавшую сестру и убрав тарелку с едой на холодильник. В ванной Джейсон пытался придумать, как же заставить сестру поесть, и когда вернулся и поднял взгляд на холодильник, то увидел на нём… сестру, которая заливисто смеялась. Это так и осталось загадкой — как трёхмесячный ребёнок мог так быстро и без травм преодолеть расстояние от детского стульчика до холодильника.

Сейчас восьмилетний Джейсон смотрел вместе с сестрой мультики в гостиной и решил ненадолго отойти, чтобы пообедать до возвращения мамы. Конечно, он и для сестры планировал взять что-нибудь перекусить. Покопавшись в шкафчиках, он достал хлеб и арахисовое масло, затем взял из холодильника варенье и молоко. И пока он делал бутерброды, к нему внезапно вернулись неприятные мысли.

Джейсон не хотел быть старшим братом.

Он никогда не просил об этом.

Раньше мама с папой проводили с ним много времени, а теперь всё их внимание доставалось младшей сестре, а ему только «ты должен быть хорошим старшим братом и взять на себя ответственность за сестру».

Но он ведь тоже ребёнок! А как ребёнок сможет заботиться о другом ребёнке? Возможно, если бы он сам был девчонкой, ему было бы легче ладить с сестрой, но это не так, и он мог составить огромный список того, почему ему не нравится возиться с маленькими детьми. Если бы он мог вернуть всё назад и не допустить рождения сестры, а вместе с этим и появления чувства одиночества, бессонных ночей и подгузников… ну или хотя бы избавить себя от обязанностей, присущих старшим братьям в отношении младших сестёр.

Пока Джейсон воображал жизнь без сестры, он быстро закончил делать бутерброды и налил молоко в две чашки. Однако он даже не заметил, что сестрёнка больше не смотрела телевизор и вместо этого стояла в дверном проёме и внимательно наблюдала за тем, что делал брат. Она тихо захихикала, когда Джейсон скорчил смешное лицо, а затем перевела взгляд на чашки, наполненные молоком. Одна из них стояла на самом краю стола и покачивалась, норовя вот-вот упасть. Тогда девочка сразу бросилась к ней, но успела схватиться лишь за край скатерти и потянуть.

В это время Джейсон, не замечая сестру, убирал коробку молока обратно в холодильник, как вдруг послышался грохот. Мальчик резко обернулся и увидел сестру, которая сидела на полу, и пролитое молоко. Девочка растерянно смотрела на светлые пятна, её глаза начали застилать слёзы, а на руках виднелись ранки от осколков.

— Диана! — закричал Джейсон и, схватив кухонное полотенце, принялся вытирать молоко. Он раздражённо вздыхал и что-то бубнил себе под нос, не обращая внимания на всхлипывающую сестру. Он быстро вытер пятна и осторожно убрал осколки, а затем подошёл к сестрёнке и, подняв её, пересадил на стол. Джейсон осмотрел её и увидел два осколка, неглубоко вошедших в кожу на руке сестры. Он ловко вытащил их, параллельно отвлекая Диану, чтобы та не плакала.

— С… с… — хныкала она, и слёзы текли по её пухлым щекам, а губы дрожали.

Джейсон подошёл к шкафчику и достал оттуда спирт и бинты. Он приказал сестре перестать ныть и капнул спиртом на порезы, тут же услышав жалобный крик. Нахмурившись, он перевязал руку сестры, игнорируя её плач. Внезапно девочка схватилась за его рубашку и уткнулась лицом в его грудь. И то, что она проговорила сквозь слёзы, изумило даже Джейсона.

— С… старший… б… брат! — закричала она, крепко обняв его.

Целых два года родители пытались заставить Диану сказать «мама» или «папа», но девочка была молчаливой и издавала звуки лишь когда плакала или смеялась. Взрослых это беспокоило, и только Джейсон радовался, ведь это означало, что сестра не будет мешать ему своей болтовней.

Но теперь… когда она пролепетала свои первые слова, Джейсон словно заново взглянул на сестру. Она уже не была тем слюнявым шумным существом в одеяльце, которого родители принесли непонятно откуда.

Её первыми словами были не «мама» или «папа».

«Старший брат».

Чувствуя, как что-то мокрое прокатилось по щеке, Джейсон моргнул и провёл по ней ладонью.

Он… плакал?

Бросив взгляд на Диану, он на мгновение замер, но затем ответил на её объятия, раскачиваясь взад-вперёд.

— Эй, всё в порядке. Ди, не плачь, — шептал он, прижимая сестру к груди до тех пор, пока она не успокоилась. Он поцеловал её в лоб и погладил по голове, улыбнувшись.

— Старший брат, — звонко повторила она и широко улыбнулась в ответ.

Джейсон почувствовал что-то тёплое в груди. Какое-то лёгкое и приятное ощущение, от которого ему стало лучше.

Возможно, быть старшим братом… не так уж плохо.


End file.
